Girl I'll never Understand
by Kirsch Blume
Summary: Normalmente, sao as raparigas que mais sofrem de problemas de amor, mas neste caso... 100% L/G fic! Apaguei o capítulo que tinha porque quis fazer umas mudancas. CHAP 3 ONLINE / CHAP 4 DENTRO DE DIAS!
1. Prólogo

**Girl, I´ll never Understand **

**Rapariga que eu nunca entenderei**

By Kirsch Blume

**Diclaimer:** A música " Girl I´ll never Understand " nao me pertence, pertence sim aos Blue e os Slayers também nao sao da minha autoria (se fossem nao estava a fazer um fic, nao é?)

**Sumário:** Normalmente, sao as raparigas que mais sofrem de problemas de amor, mas neste caso... Uma fic romantica (L+G) baseada numa música que eu adoro.

**----------**

**Prólogo**

**_This is a story of how it is_**

(Isto é uma história de como é)

**_Lovin´ every morning_**

(Amante todas as manhas)

**_Good loving every night_**

(Bom amor todas as noites)

**_This is what I gave you_**

(Isso é o que eu te dei)

**_And you were so satisfied_**

(e tu estiveste toda satisfeita)

**_Dinner on the table_**

(Jantar na mesa)

**_There were flowers in the bed_**

(Estiveram flores na cama)

**_Anything you asked for_**

(Tudo o que pediste)

**_Was it all real or just in my head?_**

(Era tudo real ou estava tudo dentro da minha cabeca?)

**----------**

Estava uma bela tarde de Primavera. A brisa fresca que corria era óptima e o céu azul que se fazia notar, convidava os aldeoes a saírem das suas casas para irem passear. Havia muito movimento pelas ruas, as criancas brincavam junto ao lago...

Tudo parecia perfeito na cidade de Seyruum, todas as pessoas que lá viviam sentiam-se felizes. Mas será que sao todas mesmo?

Já fazia uma semana que Lina, Gourry, Amelia e Zelgadiss haviam chegado a Seyruum a andavam a aproveitar esses dias para descansarem das suas loucas aventuras. Aproveitando aquele belo dia de Primavera, Lina e Amelia decidiram ir dar uma volta pela cidade e comprar algumas coisas. Zel, por sua vez, decide ficar-se pela biblioteca Real, a qual ele teve de pedir "quase de joelhos" para lá entrar, visto que os escrivaos nao o queriam lá, mas Amelia resolveu o problema (conseguem imaginar como!?!). Assim, Zel pode ir fazer ima pesquisa em busca de algo que o faca voltar á sua forma original.

Contudo, Gourry nao tinha vontade de fazer nenhum e nada nem ninguém conseguiamotivá-lo a divertir-se um pouco. Estava sentado no jardim do castelo de Seyruum já há muito tempo, estava abatido e nao se sentia bem com ele mesmo. Ele escutara Lina dizer ao Zel que ela e Amelia iam passear e...

**Gourry:** A Lina sabia que o Zel nao iria querer ir com elas até á cidade pois já sabia que ele fazia intencoes de ir á biblioteca Real, mas porque é que nao falou comigo? Eu sei que tanto a Lina como a Amelia têm grandes poderes e que conseguem proteger-se, mas e se elas forem atacadas e precisarem de ajuda? Ás vezes nao sei o que vai dentro da cabeca da Lina!

O vento soprava-lhe no rosto e o seu cabelo ondulava ao sabor do vento. O pobre Gourry nao conseguia parar de pensar na Lina...

**Gourry:** (agora a pensar): Tanto eu como a Lina confessámos aquilo que sentiamos um pelo o outro e a nossa relacao parecia estar a ir bem, mas nos últimos tempos e principalmente desde que chegámos a Seyruum que a Lina já nao parece ser aquela rapariga carinhosa com quem me envolvi. Ela anda diferente... As nossas noites de amor desapareceram e eu já nao consigo supreendê-la como dantes. O que é que se passa com ela? Será que aquilo que nós vivemos foi mesmo real ou foi tudo um fruto da minha imaginacao? Nao sei...

Será que ela já nao gosta de mim?

O pobre Gourry já comecava a entrar em desespero...

**----------**

Eu é que vou entrar num **GRANDE** desespero se nao houver opinioes sobre o meu fic. Please, mandem um review nem que seja pequenino, a dar uma sugestao para os próximos capítulos... **Facam esta menina feliz!!!**

Tenho de agradecer aos **Blue** por em tempos terem revelado esta música tao bonita. Costuma-se dizer que é "Amor á primeira vista", mas neste caso foi "Inspiracao á primeira audicao". Voces sao uma banda espectacular...

Bom gente, ciao e nao se esquecam: REVIEWS!!!!

**Próximo capítulo: "O desespero e uma fuga á infelicidade"**


	2. O desespero e uma fuga á infelicidade

**Girl, I´ll never Understand **

**Rapariga que eu nunca entenderei**

By Kirsch Blume

**Diclaimer:** Já disse que tanto a música „Girl I'll never Understand" como os Slayers nao me pertencem, por isso nao me xinguem!

**----------**

**Capítulo 1: O desprezo e uma fuga á infelicidade**

_**Think now, of what it shoud've been**_

(Pensa agora o que deveria ter sido)

_**Our love, all it could've been**_

(Nosso amor tudo o que poderia ser)

_**If you were ever wondering…**_

(se alguma vez pensaste…)

_**I'm doin' fine, but in my mind**_

(Eu estou bem, mas na minha mente)

_**I could never believe, never understand**_

(Eu nunca pude acreditar, nem nunca compreender)

_**How you could do this to me**_

(Como pudeste fazer isto a mim)

_**Enough is enough**_

(O que basta, basta)

_**Done all I can, now you're gonna lose me**_

(Fiz tudo o que podia, agora vais perder-me)

_**Throwing away our yesterday**_

(Deitando fora os nossos ontens)

_**Everything we planed**_

(Tudo o que planeamos)

_**Cause you're a girl, I'll never understand**_

(Porque és uma rapariga que eu nunca entenderei)

_**How you feeling now?**_

(Como te estás sentido?)

_**Are you happy now?**_

(Estás feliz agora?)

_**I'm doing just fine**_

(Eu estou bem)

Gourry estava tao imerso nos seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta do grito que Zelgadiss dera, o que significava que também ele já estava farto de aturar os escrivaos ou entao ainda nao tinha encontrado nada que o pudesse ajudar. Gourry nao saíra ainda do jardim. Nao sentia nada, só lhe apetecia desaparecer… Cada vez mais se convencia de que era um problema na vida de Lina.

**Gourry:** Nao sou inteligente, até posso admitir que sou um grande burro. (Ele admitiu?!? °-°) Já causei alguns problemas á Lina... Mas ela nao dá o braco a torcer e tem que admitir que é muito temperamental! Eu é que nao sei se consigo aguentar isto por muito mais tempo. Tenho de falar com ela o mais depressa possível, assim que ela chegar.

E foi como se ela tivesse ouvido o que ele dissera. Nesse momento, Lina e Amelia regressavam ao castelo. Zel também apareceu, vindo da blibioteca. Ao aperceber-se da chegada de Lina, Gourry depressa correu para o castelo. Acabaram por se reunirem no salao.

**Amelia:** Entao Zel, encontraste alguma coisa? Os escrivaos causaram-te problemas?

**Zel:** Nao causaram problema nenhum, porque é que haviam? (Eu acho que ficaram foi com medo do teu punho hehe). Também nao encontrei nada. Mas também nao vou desistir!

**Lina:** (cheia de entusiasmo) Assim é que é, determinado até ao fim!

**Gourry:** Ah… Lina?

**Lina:** (mordeu-lhe a mosca ^^) O que foi Gourry, que queres agora?

**Gourry:** Eu preciso de falar contigo.

**Lina:** Gourry… Agora nao, estou muito cansada e quero ir tomar um bom banho. Vens também Amelia?

**Amelia:** Sim, mas…

**Gourry:** Mas Lina… É urgente…

**Lina:** AGORA NAO!! Nao tenho paciência para falar contigo agora e estu cansada! – e vira-lhe as costas, subindo as escadas em direccao aos quartos.

**Amelia:** Lina Inverse! Tu nao tens o direito de falar assim com ele!!

**Lina:** Eu falo com ele mais tarde, está bem assim senhora dona princesa Amelia? – e continuou o seu caminho até ao quarto.

**Amelia:** Eu… Eu vou matá-la! Que grande lata! Que ultraje! Se nao fosse como uma irma para mim… Peco-te imensa desculpa pela sua atitude Gourry.

**Gourry:** Nao, nao pecas. Tu nao tens culpa.

**Amelia:** Mas Gourry…

**Gourry:** Deixa estar, nao faz mal. – e também ele se dirige ao seu quarto.

O Zelgadiss apercebeu-se de que a situacao nao é lá das melhores e foi atrás do seu amigo até ao seu quarto.

**Zel:** Gourry, posso entrar?

**Gourry:** Sim, entra.

**Zel:** Que se passa Gourry? Estás bem?

**Gourry:** Nao se passa nada. Eu só quero estar um pouco só.

**Zel:** Está bem, eu vou deixar-te sozinho.

Entretanto, já Lina estava no banho quando apareceu Amelia (ui e com cara de poucos amigos °-°)

**Lina:** Que se passa Amelia? Que cara é essa?

**Amelia:** Ainda perguntas? Porque é que falaste com o Gourry daquela maneira? Estás naquela altura do mês é?

**Lina:** Desculpa por ter falado contigo daquela maneira. Achas que fui bruta com o Gourry?

**Amelia:** Bruta? Tu foste uma grande besta!

**Lina:** (enfurecida) Amelia!!!

**Amelia:** Sem ofensa! Ele nao merece aquilo que tu lhe fizeste e já há muito tempo que andas estranha. Vocês andavam tao bem, eu e o Zel vimos isso e o que é que acontece? De repente comecas aos gritos com ele, nao lhe ligas nenhuma, pura e simplesmente comecas a desprezá-lo! Porque Lina? Porque?

**Lina:** Sabes Amelia, eu tenho medo de perder o Gourry. Tu bem sabes que a Sylphiel ainda está apaixonada por ele, deu para ver bem isso da última vez que a gente a encontrou. E além disso... Isto ainda é tudo muito novo para mim. O Gourry foi o primeiro homem com quem me envolvi e tenho medo de que ele me abandone. Eu gosto muito dele, mas tenho medo, percebes?

**Amelia:** Percebo, mas ele nunca te vai abandonar, eu conheco-o bem e a Sylphiel já passou á história! Por isso Lina, sê uma boa menina (Amelia, estás bem?!? °-°') e assim que saíres daqui e te vestires, vais falar com o Gourry, explicas-lhe o que se passa, dizes o que sentes e pedes-lhe desculpa, ok? Isto antes que me chateie contigo a sério!

**Lina:** Sim Amelia, tens razao. Eu vou falar com ele e é já!

Com isto, Lina saí do banho e vai para o seu quarto a fim de se vestir. Contudo, ao lá chegar, deparasse com uma carta enderaca a si em cima da sua cama. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pega na carta e comeca a ler.

**_"Minha adorada Lina,_**

**_nao consigo compreender o que se tem passado contigo nos últimos tempos. Hoje tentei falar contigo, mas tu simplesmente te recusas-te a fazê-lo! Julgei que o nosso amor poderia crescer e tormar-se mais forte com o passar do tempo, mas enganei-me. Eu fiz tudo o que podia, mas já nao aguento mais o teu desprezo. Por isso decidi ir-me embora. Preciso de pensar um pouco, tenho de estar um tempo sozinho. Tenho de ter a certeza se quero continuar a nossa relacao ou nao._**

**_Nao sei se volto algum dia ou nao. Até lá, peco-te, nao te preocupes comigo e cuida bem de ti. Desculpa se alguma vez te magoei, mas tu magoaste-me muito mais e eu já nao aguentava._**

**_Aquele que nunca te esquecerá"_**

**_Gourry_**

**Lina:** Nao... Nao pode ser!! (chora) NAO!!!

**Amelia:** (entrou no quarto) Lina que se passa? Ouvi o teu grito e assustei-me. O que é que aconteceu?

**Lina:** (chora) O Gourry... (entre solucos) Ele... ele foi-se embora. Para sempre! - e dá a carta a Amelia para esta ler. - O que é que eu faco agora? Ele nunca mais vai voltar e é tudo culpa minha. Eu sou tao estúpida! Realmente nao passo de uma...

PATSCH!!! Antes de ela poder terminar a frase, Amelia déra-lhe um estalo.

**Amelia**: Tu vais atrás dele e é ja!! Ele ainda nao deve estar muito longe!

**Lina:** (surprendida pelo estalo que levou) Sim, tu tens razao. Vou procurá-o e trazé-lo de volta!

Ao acabar de se vestir, Lina saí a correr do quarto.

**Amelia:** Queres que eu vá contigo? Ou o Zel?

**Lina:** Nao Amelia. Este é um assunto que tenho de ser eu mesma a resolver. - e saí do castelo o mais depressa que pode em direccao ao bosque.

Já no bosque, á saída da cidade de Seyruum:

**Gourry:** Espero que ela leia a carta. Pode ser que assim ela seja feliz, comigo longe dela sem lhe causar problemas. Eu por mim, vou tentar ser feliz e talvez um dia, talvez eu volte a encontrá-la.

**

* * *

**

Oi minna!! Aqui está mais um chapie e eu cá por mim só tenho uma coisinha a pedir: que tal um reviewzinho com a vossa opiniao? Nao era nada mau pensado né? Espero que tenham gostado de este novo chap!!

Agora digam-me lá a sério o que vocês acham:

Acham que a Lina conseguirá fazer com que o Gourry volte com ela? Acham que ele se arrependeu? Po será que ele nao quer voltar para ela? Nao haverá alguns problemas no meio disto tudo? Nao percam o próximo capítulo, porque nós também nao!! (sim eu sei que isto é em parte do Dragon Ball, que também nao me pertence)

Bom gente, ciao e nao se esquecam: REVIEWS!!!!

**Próximo capítulo: "Em busca de um amor perdido?"**


	3. Em busca de um amor perdido?

**Girl, I´ll never Understand **

**Rapariga que eu nunca entenderei**

By Kirsch Blume

**Diclaimer:** Nunca fui boa a escrever os disclaimers por isso a única coisa que vos digo é: continuem a ler e nao se esquecam dos reviews sim? Facam uma menina feliz… ^^

**----------**

**Capítulo 2: Em busca de um amor perdido?**

_**Covered you in diamonds**_

(Coberta de diamantes)

_**Gave you Summer in the Sun**_

(Dei-te o Verao dentro do Sol)

_**And at that moment**_

(e naquele momento)

_**I had only just began**_

(Eu acabara de comecar)

_**Got you the designers from every magazine**_

(Dei-te os desenhadores de cada revista)

_**Baby if I'd know then**_

(Baby se eu soubesse naquela altura que)

_**All this pain inside would never be**_

(Toda esta dor cá dentro nunca desapareceria)

_**Girl, you are a mystery**_

(Míuda, tu és um mistério)

_**So glad, that we're history**_

(Tao contente, de que tinhamos uma história)

_**Guess we were never meant to be**_

(Parece que nunca fomos feitos uma para o outro)

_**And I'm doing fine, but in my mind…**_

(E eu estou bem, mas na minha mente..)

_**I could never believe, never understand**_

(Eu nunca pude acreditar, nem nunca compreender)

_**How you could do this to me**_

(Como pudeste fazer isto a mim)

_**Enough is enough**_

(O que basta, basta)

_**Done all I can, now you're gonna lose me**_

(Fiz tudo o que podia, agora vais perder-me)

_**Throwing away our yesterday**_

(Deitando fora os nossos ontens)

_**Everything we planed**_

(Tudo o que planeamos)

_**Cause you're a girl, I'll never understand**_

(Porque és uma rapariga que eu nunca entenderei)

**G: **Será que eu estou a fazer aquilo que está certo? Eu deveria ter falado com ela pessoalmente em vez de deixar lá a carta… Nao, nem pensar! Já nao posso voltar atrás! A Lina já andava a desprezar-me há muito tempo e por muito mais que eu a ame, eu nao sou capaz de aguentar o seu desprezo. Eu die-lhe todo o meu amor e ela é que nao soube aproveitar. Na realidade, eu e ela nunca fomos feitos um para o outro e isso é razao suficiente para eu me ir embora. Eu tenho de esquecê-la e comecar uma vida nova.

Enquanto isso, Lina corria em direccao ao bosque á saída de Seyruum:

L: Eu nao posso acreditar que o Gourry me fez isto! Nao era preciso ele se ter ido embora… Por favor Gourry, nao te vás embora! Perdoa-me…

Agora era Lina que comecava a entrar em pânico e tudo por causa do Gourry. Ela adora-o, essa é que é a verdade. Voltando á história, Gourry continuava seu caminho sem nunca olhar para trás e assim sem se aperceber de que Lina o seguia, apesar do barulho que ela fazia a correr. Ia com a cabeca na lua, a pensar como seria a sua vida num futuro próximo:

G: Será que eu von conseguir esquecer a Lina e encontrar alguém que goste realmente de mim? Bem, para isso tinha a Sylphiel! É uma hipótese…

Contudo, nao lhe passa pela cabeca que, naquele preciso momento, Lina corria desesperada para o encontrar.

L: Onde é que ele se meteu? Nao o encontro em lado nenhum…

?: Olha, olha. Esta vai ser fácil…

?2: E se vai… Desprotegida como ela está…

?3: Hehe, vamos daí…

Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus!! Mas o que vem a ser isto?!? Um chapie tao pequeno??? Minna, desculpem, mas as minhas maozinhas nao me permitiram mais. Uma novidade para todos: próximo chapie = FINAL!!! Pois é, esta fic de amor e desespero está a chegar ao fim. Como é que acham que vai acabar? Eu já tenho um final previsto, mas aceito sugestoes e prometo pensar!!

Bom gente, ciao e nao se esquecam: REVIEWS!!!!

**Próximo capítulo: ???**


End file.
